Home
Welcome to the Plazma Burst Wiki! This wiki describes everything in Plazma Burst 2, and Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, including Enemies, Level Walkthroughs, Multiplayer, Weaponry, Characters, and more! (Español Wikia) ---- ' '''Plazma Burst 2 is a browser-based side scrolling shooter game, developed and mainly programmed by Eric Gurt with the help of Coolbuddy.com. This game is the sequel to Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, also created by Eric Gurt. Gameplay is based in a 2D environment, and the series features a singeplayer campaign filled with impressive futuristic weapons, dangerous aliens, and a time travel. Multiplayer is another big feature to the game but is only available for the sequel. The Plazma Burst 2 site features a Forum for all players to visit. ---- 'Recent Game Updates' '''30 July 2015 '- A forum topic for submitting fan art is now open, with the possibility of submissions being added into the game. 18 May 2015 - New Forum added. 16 February 2015 - Plazma Burst 2 site database has had problems and some player accounts were lost. Contact Eric Gurt if you need data restored. 15 December 2014 - Mulitplayer ranking has been changed, top 100 is frozen. Demo link for maps has been added (opens the game with the map) New question on the polls. 26 August 2014 - New trigger types for Advanced Level Editor, you can see them in eric gurt-test14. 6 August 2014 - Top 100 ranking unfrozen, Profile pages updated. 10 June 2014 '- Top 100 ranking changed; ranking is based on activity in multiplayer Rank Matches and competitive skill now. Player points represent an average value over time. '''30 July 2014 '- Profiles now have a Campaign progress bar under the Status Bar. '10 July 2014 '- Top 100 ranking changed. Ranking is based on activity in multiplayer Ranked Matches and competitive skill now. Player Points represent an average value over time. '''30 June 2014 - Manual added to ALE. Describes everything about the Advanced Level Editor. 23 May 2014 - Small improvments. Now you can see the games in multiplayer without entering the game (as in COOP mode when you die) 15 May 2014 - Small updates and AI tweaks. Some bugs with the campaign not saving were fixed. 8 May 2014 '''- Game save data is now loaded when you log in, even on a different computer. Custom maps now have key words so you can find maps easier. '''24 April 2014 - Two new servers (Washington II, Ukraine/Europe II) were added to Multiplayer. 8 April 2014: '- Game master feature will be disabled as default soon. (In order to be game master the player will need to start a private match). '''7 April 2014: '- Servers updated; fixed vote kick blocking for alias accounts; guests can join approved maps without delay. '4 April 2014: '- Non-active players will be lower in the top 100 players list. '2 February 2014 '- Gun modification triggers and water engine marks added to the Advanced Level Editor; game updates. '22 December 2013 '- Shield grenade added to slot 7 for single player. '18 December 2013 '- Snow performance updated, shotgun bullet scatter improvements. '5 December 2013 '- Small bug fixes. '18 November 2013 '- Player Points decreasing problem has been fixed. Player points had not been successfully declining over time for inactive players. '16 November 2013 '- Inactive players will now lose three times as many player points daily. (Than active players.) '31 October 2013 - '''Technical problems involving the automatic and unwarranted banning of players is being investigated. (Problem has since been solved.) '''16 October 2013 - '''Game updated. Small bug fixes. '''5 October 2013 '- Videos section of the Plazma Burst 2 site has updated and is now based off YouTube search. '28 September 2013 - '''User search is now limited to exact login. '''14 September 2013 '- New users can no longer rate and comment on maps. '15 August 2013 '- New deathmatch skins released. These include the visible Civil Security Ghost and unmasked Proxy. '4 August 2013 - '''Some fixes for hitboxes, Climbing and fall damage. '''17 July 2013 '- Map source sharing has been added. Allowing players to view another person's map. Read Eric's post here. '16 July 2013 '- An official forum site for the Plazma Burst community has been added. '''13 July 2013 '''Another major update to the game as well as server. Updates include: new skins, new gametypes, new custom map editor, usable shield grenade and more. '''10 July 2013 ' '''Game and server updates '''22 June 2013 - '''The TOP 100 players leaderboard is now sorted based upon Player Points. Old rank is added to Player Points which will decrease in value everyday by 0.5%. '''16 April 2013 - '''A new player stat has been added called "''Player Points". 15 March 2013 - A new poll regarding plans to change the ranking system has been added. 31 January 2013 - 'Maintenance work. New features such as the displaying of level votes and new stats introduced. ---- Would you like to see a link to the PB2 Wikia on the Official Site? Yes No It doesn't matter 'Reminder To all un-registered Wikia contributors, please register and help us improve this wiki. There are plenty of pages that can be expanded upon and some that still need to be created. The wiki needs you. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past